User blog:Dagostino/Chiaroscuro Chapters
Okay, this blog is for all members of Dark Circle/Center of Light (yes, i know there are a lot of blog posts like this). But anyway, the chapters are going by really slow. So, I was thinking we should make a rule. How about if someone hasn't edited or started their chapter within two days of getting it, the chapter will go to someone else in their same group. (ex. If it was a COL member who couldn't do the chap, then another COL member would get it). Here's an example: Chapter 1 - User A (COL member) Chapter 2 - User B (DC member) Chapter 3 - User C (COL member) Chapter 4 - User D (DC member) Chapter 5 - User E (COL member) Chapter 6 - User F (DC member) Chapter 7 - User G (COL member) Chapter 8 - User H (DC member) Chapter 9 - User I (COL member) Chapter 10 - User J (DC member) So let's say that User A wrote his chapter. However, User B couldn't do her chapter because she had piles of homework or couldn't get to the computer. So then, this is what would happen. (Bold=Change) Chapter 1 - User A (COL member) Chapter 2 - User D (DC member) Chapter 3 - User C (COL member) Chapter 4 - User B (DC member) Chapter 5 - User E (COL member) Chapter 6 - User F (DC member) Chapter 7 - User G (COL member) Chapter 8 - User H (DC member) Chapter 9 - User I (COL member) Chapter 10 - User J (DC member) User B and User D would have their chapters swapped. But let's say User C finishes his chapter, and User B still hasn't been on the computer. The wait time would be limited to one day, and then it would be swapped again with someone else. Chapter 1 - User A (COL member) Chapter 2 - User D (DC member) Chapter 3 - User C (COL member) Chapter 4 - User F (DC member) Chapter 5 - User E (COL member) Chapter 6 - User B (DC member) Chapter 7 - User G (COL member) Chapter 8 - User H (DC member) Chapter 9 - User I (COL member) Chapter 10 - User J (DC member) If User B still hasn't done anything, they will be taken off the chapter list until they come back on. Or we can make an inactive member list where people put themselves on if they know they won't be able to write when it's their turn. So if you want to write in the collab, I want you to comment on this saying that you will be able to write. I will be accepting these until May 14th, and then that will be the people who will write. If you never commented, you will be put on the list of inactive members. If you haven't commented by May 14th, but you still want to write, please message me. Active Members: Dagostino Josh Wise One Dragoon Kari (until June 6th) Mikmak Illoras Inactive Members: Beauty Queen Angel MBT Ultimate PJO Fan Stuart Category:Blog posts